The present invention relates to a device and method for applying a label to a package, and, more particularly, to such a device and method in which the label has printed indicia on one side and a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating on the other side.
The present invention is particularly suited for use with automatic weighing and labeling apparatus which determines the weight and total value of random weight packaged items and then labels the items accordingly. Such apparatus is commonly used in supermarkets to weigh and label produce and meat. In a system of this type, a package is conveyed to a weighing station where it is weighed. An electrical signal indicating the weight of the package is supplied to a control circuit which determines the total cost of the packaged item based upon the unit price which was previously entered into the control circuit by an operator. The control circuit then causes a label to be printed by a printer with various information, such as the weight, the price per unit weight, and the total price of the packaged item. Additionally, the label may bear a description of the packaged item, advertising, and Universal Product Code (UPC) information. The package is then delivered by the conveyor to a label applicator station where the printed label is affixed to the package.
In one type of commonly used weighing and labeling system, each label has the side opposite the printed side coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive. Blank labels having a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating are typically provided on a strip of release material to which they are temporarily secured by the pressure-sensitive adhesive. Each label is printed while it is carried on the strip of release material. After the label is printed, it is peeled from the strip of release material, transported to an applicator device, and applied to a package.
It will be appreciated that after such a label is printed and stripped from the release material, the pressure-sensitive adhesive coating is exposed and renders the label somewhat difficult to transport and apply. In one prior art approach, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,603, issued Oct. 12, 1976, to Berner, the label is engaged by three belts which are arranged with two of the belts contacting the printed side of the label and the third belt contacting the adhesive coated side of the label. The third belt is continuously oiled by a wick which is held in contact with the belt and which tends to prevent adhesion between the belt and the label. A special toothed belt pulley is also provided for releasing the label from the belt. Such an arrangement requires that the supply of oil be checked from time to time to insure proper operation. Additionally, some amount of pressure-sensitive adhesive may tend to build up over a period of time on the belt and the toothed wheel.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for an applicator device and method for receiving a printed label having one side coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive, and applying the label to a package in a simply reliable manner without contacting the adhesive.